voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapture
Rapture is the city and nation built by Finbarhawkes incase of the destruction of Elysium but is now his home due to Finbar's Trial. Finbar planned on making this into a chain of islands of underwater cities and a popular source for trading. The Island is now under King Luthais after Finbarhawkes died in the Invasion of Elysium. Rapture's beginning Rapture began as a city that was suppose to be a back up in the event of Elysium being attacked and, in the ultimate event, destroyed. At first it started out as a wide sheet of smooth stone with a singular tower and housing station outfitted with wind turbines, an ME system, basic chest and crafting tables, and energy cells for power. After Finbar's Trial, he escaped to Rapture and evaded the pursuing D 2the avid where he resided, planning his revenge for the future of the city. Although mostly primitive, much improvement has come in the development of Rapture, including a more efficient fuel from magma engines, a huge storage unit for magma with engines pumping lava from the Nether into the storage, a full ME system with crafting terminal and import and export buses, wind turbines for extra energy, a mob grinder for resources only spawned from dead mobs. He plans on making the city into a huge chain of islands underwater and challenging David's Royal Trading Empire. Although he started off with primitive material, Rapture is steadily and fairly quickly becoming a very advanced and technological state. It now has a housing district, a wheat farm, mob grinder, one tower, and an underwater room for his base of operations. Elysium's Attack As a result to Finbar's attack on Elysium, David decided to return the favor after discovering Rapture. He used the Cloud of Devastation to harass Finbar by blowing holes into the top structure, disabling auto turrets, putting The Flying Dutchman above out of Finbar's reach, weakening his energy system, moving a redstone energy cell, filling his base with obsidian, and drawing a penis out of sand all to annoy Finbar for destroying and damaging many of his buildings. David also discovered Finbar's alliance with Ockpii and BlameTC through them being listed on the user list in Finbar's laser turrets. Underwater City After the War on Dragons came to an end, and with the growing population since the relocation of species from another dimension as a direct result to the damage caused by the war, Finbarhawkes began construction of the underwater city of Rapture by creating a hole in the middle of the stone platform to create an entrance to the underwater base using forcefield mining. Next, he dug tunnels leading to the different parts and areas of the city while also using a force field as a building stencil to create the shape and size of the underwater structure he needed to build, while filling in the area including his main factory and dome meeting area. The second dome that was made is connected to the underwater bridge that connects the recreation area and the market district. It was made with a special force field technique. Rapture Above Ground Rapture's population and economic facilities live on islands on the water. The islands consist of wooden homes for Elf families and a barracks for the Allied Army of Rapture. The islands also contained the original tower, however this was torn down, Rapture's lava tank, a monument remembering the War on Dragons, and a recreation area where Finbarhawkes gave his first speech to the people along with King Luthais and Saphira. Rapture also now has a market district and a desert like island for the Naga. Elysium-Rapture Naval BattleCategory:Country The Rapture fleet was on a training exercise when they ran into the fleet Royale. Most of Rapture's fleet was destroyed except for one. Eventually, an Elysium ship rammed into the Rapture ship and boarded it. Then two more Elysium ships boarded it. The battle ragged on until a explosion occured on the Rapture ship, burning it. Every ship of Rapture's was destroyed and every crew member died. It seemed like a great victory for Elysium, when, out of the mist, the Flying Dutchman appeared before destroying two Elysium ships. An Elysium ship, already sinking, rammed into the Flying Dutchman and exploded the TNT in the hull which destroyed the infamous Flying Dutchman Alliance with Pork Needing help, Rapture called in the pork signal, seeking reinforcements. Seeing this, a porkish ship went to investigate and found Rapture and on board empowered Edd. Finbar and Edd talked about Finbar's Superwepons and tactics and agreed that Edd would give him 30 ships and 500 porkish soldiers and, in return, Finbar must swear loyalty to the Pork. Finbar kneeled down and was knighted by Edd, making Finbar Prince of Rapture and Grand Admiral of the Porkish navy. Finbar had now disgraced everything he has fought for and was then turned into his greatest enemy. It is now technically considered a city with the Empire of Pork. Future After Finbar's death and the demise of the Allied Army, it would have to fall that King Luthais became Supreme Dictator of Rapture and ruling independently from the Empire of Pork, due to Edd's corruption being broken and the other nations, towns and cities gaining their own freedom. Category:Bases and outposts Category:Location Category:NPC Establishment Category:Places